This invention relates to suspended or supported trays and, more specifically, to trays supported by the human body.
Social gatherings of people such as festivals, parties, etc. often provide food and drink for participants but fail to provide sit-down dining. This causes many people who are standing to have a food plate in one hand and a drink in the other making it difficult to eat in a reasonable way and often increasing the likelihood of spills. In addition, the circumstances, i.e. festive events, call for any solution to this problem to have portability, light weight, ease of use, and disposability.
Portable trays, desks and tables worn at the front of a person's torso for holding a variety of objects, such as cameras, food, writing materials and the like are known in the prior art. Representative examples of prior art torso-mounted trays, desks, and tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,032 to Bott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,330 to Best, U.S. Pat. No. 3, 125,825 to Gaudette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,976 to Rozas, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293 to Cobbs. While all of these prior art devices may function reasonably well under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed, each device has one or more drawbacks and, more particularly, fail to adequately address the above-described problems. For instance, the prior art devices of Bott, Best, Rosas, Cobb, and Gaudette may be too heavy, bulky, overly complicated, difficult to manufacture, and/or indisposable in many circumstances including social gatherings as mentioned above.
Consequently, a need exists for a tray which will alleviate the above-mentioned problems and which is designed for economy, ease of use, and disposability.